Efforts to improve the energy efficiency of wind turbines have led, over time, to an increased size of the turbines, requiring towers with an increased height and diameter to support them. Due to their large dimensions, such towers cannot be transported assembled. Consequently, the towers are generally transported in portions to their installation site, before being assembled in situ.
More particularly, methods exist for assembling wind turbine towers, according to which wall segments of the wind turbine are transported to the installation site of the wind turbine, then these wall segments are assembled using first connectors to form substantially tubular tower elements, generally cylindrical or frustoconical, which are next successively assembled to one another using second connectors to form the wind turbine tower.
In light of the increasingly large dimensions of wind turbines, it is necessary to improve the mechanical strength of these towers so as to minimize the risk of failure during use, in particular by buckling, while limiting the production costs and the assembly time as much as possible.